Sans mesure
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Charles Xavier et Hank McCoy peuvent s'aimer de milliers de façons différentes. Sans mesure. [recueil d'OS Chank]
1. Faiblesse

**Note :** Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Afin de fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse Flo'w Tralala, voici un OS tout chaud et plein de fluff ! Je comptais le publier cette semaine et l'occasion était trop belle. Ma Flo'w, un très joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que ça te plaira *pluie de coeurs*

Cet OS est le premier d'une petite série de Chank déjà écrits et assez variés dans les thèmes (mais toujours rated M paskon change pas). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est la seule rétribution des auteurs et un moyen de motivation agréable et important ;)

 **Rating : M**. Et si eux ne le font pas parce que le contexte historique et tout ça, nous, on n'oublie pas de sortir protéger : 3

 **Bêta :** SomeCoolName, mon Capitaine, qui me lance des défis toujours plus fous. Merci pour absolument tout.

Merci et une bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vacances d'été, c'est que les élèves sont moins nombreux à arpenter les couloirs de l'école ou à traîner dans chaque recoin pour un rien. Il en reste, évidemment car Charles refuse catégoriquement de renvoyer ses étudiants dans leur famille s'ils ne le souhaitent pas, mais il doit avouer apprécier les moments de silence et de solitude que lui confèrent les beaux jours.

Il pousse la porte de la cuisine et ne la retient pas lorsqu'elle se referme dans un claquement sonore. Des rires se font entendre au loin, par la fenêtre ouverte. Un groupe semble profiter de la fraîcheur qu'offre le lac et l'ombre des arbres. Dans le garde-manger, troisième étagère en partant de la gauche, derrière les flocons d'avoine que personne n'ose toucher, il récupère le pot de beurre de cacahuètes et qu'il est obligé de cacher pour des raisons évidentes, tandis que le pain frais de ce matin, coupé en tartine, chauffe dans le grille-pain. L'odeur qui s'en dégage le fait saliver. Il trempe le bout de son index dans le pot et le porte à sa bouche, fermant les yeux de bonheur. Un vrai orgasme gustatif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Charles se retourne vivement, les yeux écarquillés, pris en faute, son doigt encore entre ses lèvres. Le coin de sa bouche se relève légèrement en voyant que Hank est plus amusé que réprobateur.

"J'avais faim."

"On ne mange pas de tartines de beurre de cacahuètes à 14h lorsqu'on est un adulte responsable." réplique le scientifique en s'avançant vers le placard qui contient les verres. "Encore plus quand le conseiller financier et ton courtier se trouvent dans ton bureau à t'attendre."

Pour toute réponse, Charles plonge à nouveau son doigt dans le pot, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas ceux de Hank qui soupire et se détourne. Il remplit son verre d'eau du robinet et le boit rapidement, les joues rougies contrastant avec le brun de ses cheveux, coiffés soigneusement. Charles a envie de passer sa main et de rendre à son compagnon cet air qu'il aborde au saut du lit et qu'il lui donne un air sauvage. Bestial.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête de suite."

"Oh. C'est toi le télépathe maintenant ?"

"Non, mais je te connais, Charles. Je sais ce que veut dire ce regard. Il en est hors de question."

Le professeur s'avance, souriant encore plus. Son allure est féline, sensuelle. Les mots de Hank se veulent peut-être catégoriques mais Charles sait très bien comment arriver à ses fins. Surtout quand son amant est impliqué dans l'équation. Comme la pâte à tartiner aux cacahuètes si onctueuse qu'elle fond dans sa bouche, Hank est sa faiblesse. Une faiblesse à laquelle il aime succomber.

"Il n'y a que toi qui pense que je suis un adulte responsable."

"Moi et les parents qui te confient leurs enfants ainsi que les investisseurs et les personnes qui sont en train de s'impatienter dans ton bureau pour discuter de ton système de financement annuel."

Charles pousse un long soupir exaspéré, à deux doigts de bouder. Vraiment, Hank n'est pas drôle quand il s'y met. Il le regarde rincer son verre, les yeux focalisés sur sa tâche. Le télépathe retrouve son sourire et glisse sa main sur sa hanche avant de venir poser son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Charles adore l'odeur de Hank : c'est un mélange de produits chimiques, de savon et de musc. Douce et virile à la fois, représentant parfaitement le jeune homme, dans toutes ses contradictions.

Hank essaye de se dégager mais la poigne du professeur sur sa taille se fait plus forte et il le retourne afin de trouver ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. Si les lèvres de Hank restent hermétiquement closes au départ, il suffit à Charles d'effleurer un téton par dessus sa chemise en lin pour que celui-ci accepte d'accueillir sa langue. L'échange est langoureux. Les dents attrapent la chair tendre, mordent et conquièrent la bouche de l'autre. La bataille se fait à armes égales mais la victoire doit être celle de Charles..

'On a pas le temps, Charles.' projette Hank, les mains sur le torse de l'autre homme qui augmente la pression de sa bouche et commence à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Il attrape les lunettes de Hank et les dépose plus loin.

'Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, une vraie bonne raison et j'arrête.'

La respiration du scientifique se fait plus saccadée, la main de Charles ayant trouvé le chemin de son érection. Il le caresse à travers son jean, passant et repassant le long de son membre. Il suce la peau fine de la gorge déployée de Hank pendant que son amant cherche à rassembler ses pensées.

"Kramer et Loke t'attendent… Bordel, Charles."

Sa ceinture est ouverte. Les ongles du télépathe griffent la bordure du pantalon, faisant couvrir la peau de Hank de frissons.

'Ce n'était pas un argument avant, ça ne l'est toujours pas maintenant.'

Il tire un peu plus sur le pantalon, éraflant l'os iliaque de Hank qui se dévoile alors qu'il le débraille. Il sent le combat que mène Hank pour conserver son sérieux et résister à ses avances, il ressent chaque pore de sa peau qui approuve ses caresses alors que sa tête refuse encore de se laisser aller. Ces contradictions sont une des raisons pour lesquelles Charles aime Hank : il sait être innocent et sombre, d'une volonté inébranlable tout en succombant à ses faiblesses. Il est un être complexe, fait de nuances de blanc et bleu.

"Quelqu'un pourrait entrer." Il souffle d'un coup, son regard presque aveugle s'arrêtant sur la porte, laissant plus de place à Charles pour sucer sa gorge. "Si quelqu'un arrive alors que nous sommes en train de… Ce n'est pas bien Charles."

'Je l'entendrais avant même qu'il tourne dans le couloir. Cherche encore.'

Un premier bouton est enlevé puis un second, rapidement suivi du boxer, jusqu'à ce que la verge d'Hank se retrouve à l'air libre. Au loin, une cloche avertit que le pain est prêt mais Charles a trouvé autre chose à déguster. Il tombe à genoux, sa langue pointe vers le méat de son amant, déjà luisant. Charles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il prend la main qui tient fermement le rebord du plan de travail et l'enfonce dans ses propres cheveux. Hank rejette la tête en arrière en grognant et replace ses doigts où ils étaient, cherchant encore à se dégager.

"On… on ne fait pas l'amour en plein milieu de l'après-midi."

Charles rit et prend entre ses lèvres le sexe d'Hank. Ses narines se gonflent, ses joues se creusent alors qu'il le fait entrer plus profondément, la pointe touchant le fond de son palet. Sa langue trace des arabesques le long de la hampe alors qu'il se recule pour le prendre à nouveau.

'Il ne s'agit pas de faire l'amour, Hank. Juste de baiser. De moi en train de te baiser.'

Un cri résonne à l'extérieur, camouflant le long gémissement du plus jeune.

'La fenêtre est ouverte ?'

Et c'est parce que ça sonne plus comme une interrogation que comme une affirmation franche que Charles s'autorise à afficher un air triomphant lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers Hank, la bouche pleine, les poils bouclés chatouillant ses narines. Des tâches bleues commence à apparaître sur le cou de son amant, signe visible qu'il perd le contrôle de son désir. Charles aime ça. Plus encore lorsqu'enfin, Hank s'autorise à apprécier pleinement le moment. D'un geste qui réussit l'exploit d'être tendre et puissant, Hank tire sur les cheveux de Charles pour le relever et s'emparer de sa bouche.

'Je t'interdis de te vanter.'

Hank s'attaque à la ceinture de Charles, faisant glisser les tissus de ses cuisses le plus rapidement du monde. Charles l'imite et l'attrape, sa tâche accomplie, pour le faire grimper sur le plan de travail, ses fesses au bord. Hank se penche afin de récupérer le savon qu'il fait mousser avec un peu d'eau alors que son amant embrasse à nouveau sa gorge en gémissant.

'Je te préviens, Charles. Si qui que ce soit nous entend, je te le ferais payer.'

'Je me demande comment les gens peuvent penser que tu es innocent.'

Hank fait une moue et glisse ses mains savonneuses sur la main de l'autre homme. Ils ne sont clairement plus là pour débattre et Charles trouve ça très bien. Encore mieux lorsqu'il fait pénétrer une première phalange entre les fesses d'Hank qui rejette sa tête en arrière. Augmentant la pression, Charles enfonce encore plus son doigt, puis un deuxième. Son but secret est de faire évidemment crier Hank, sinon, comment pourrait-il se faire baiser à son tour aussi durement et fortement que son amant vient de lui promettre en punition ? Il aime quand Hank le rend faible à son tour et le pousse à le supplier. C'est lorsque son majeur trouve la prostate de son amant qui gémit, vite retenu par ses dents contre sa lèvre que Charles sait qu'il a tout gagné.

Il ôte ses doigts et récupère le pain de savon. La respiration du scientifique est courte, les parties de son torse visibles recouvertes de cette teinte bleutée qu'aime voir Charles. Il enduit de savon son membre, plus que nécessaire pour éviter de devoir s'interrompre puis se raccroche à Hank, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empale sur son érection. Un gémissement à nouveau étouffé s'échappe de la gorge du plus jeune qui enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du professeur. Les mouvements sont d'abord lents, Charles voulant profiter de la chaleur moite de son amant autour de son sexe. Calant Hank sur le plan de travail, il déboutonne les deux derniers boutons fermés de la chemise légère. La clavicule saillante entièrement dévoilée, il la mord, la suce, laissant sa marque. Se retenant de ne pas en laisser une deuxième - une marque est déjà une putain de preuve qu'il lui appartient - il commence à accélérer le rythme.

Charles aime prendre Hank, le sentir, le respirer, tellement qu'il pourrait s'évanouir, étourdi et incapable de faire entrer suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons car il n'en aura jamais assez. Ses hanches tressautent et il pénètre son amant plus fort, plus vite. Le bord en céramique doit lui rentrer dans les reins pour ce n'est pas de la douleur qu'il voit sur le visage de son amant alors il ne s'inquiète de rien d'autre que du lui donner du plaisir. Il ne retient aucun de ses gémissements qui se confondent avec ceux de Hank. Il va le payer et l'idée même le mène loin, très loin. Il s'accroche encore plus aux hanches de son amant, laissant de nouvelles traces de son passage. Des doigts s'enroulent dans ses cheveux, griffent son cuir chevelu alors que le sexe de Hank se fait plus luisant. Le plus jeune se cambre, la bouche ouverte dans un cri sourd et il jouit, sans prévenir, dans un grognement sourd, se répendant sur leurs chemises trempées de sueur. La soudaineté de l'orgasme du scientifique emporte Charles et c'est en quelques mouvements supplémentaires qu'il trouve sa jouissance.

Son front tombe sur la poitrine de Hank qui se soulève erratiquement. Son sourire semble collé à son visage et ne jamais pouvoir partir. Lorsque des ricanements se font entendre à l'extérieur, Hank pousse une plainte.

"Je te déteste. À la moindre remarque, je les envoie dans ton bureau pour que tu leur effaces la mémoire, je te préviens."

Charles hoche la tête et se retire. Il récupère un torchon qui traîne sur une chaise et s'essuie, ne souciant de rien d'autre que de l'air contrarié et extatique qu'aborde son amant. Hank repose ses lunettes sur son nez, son grand corps de nouveau debout, essayant de se rhabiller. Charles revient vers lui, se plaque dans son dos et l'enlace, déposant un baiser léger dans son cou.

'Il n'y a que toi qui peux me rendre aussi faible, Charles.'

'Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.'


	2. Entre chien et loup

**Note** : Helloooooo !

Voilà un nouvel OS tout chaud, tout neuf sur ce pairing dans lequel je suis tombée par la faute de quelqu'un que je nommerai pas ( * tousse * SomeCoolName * tousse *).

Je tenais à remercier celles qui ont reviewé les précédents, c'est comme ça que les auteurs de fanfictions continuent à avoir envie de partager leurs histoires. Alors MERCI à vous et pour les plus timides, n'hésitez plus. Vous pouvez faire sourire une personne grâce à un simple mot et c'est beau :)

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture.

 **Rating** : **M**. Obviously.

 **Bêta** : SomeCoolName, qui d'autre ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Je te love !

* * *

Hank a le sommeil léger. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit constamment en alerte, entendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir qui le préviendraient qu'un élève est hors de chambre ou bien anticipant une probable attaque contre l'école. Non, Hank ne dort jamais profondément car son cerveau est sans cesse en train de chercher, étudier, analyser. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'équation qui le taquine depuis trois jours comme à cette idée de nouvelle combinaison d'agents organiques qui pourraient améliorer la résistance au feu de la tenue des X-men. C'est pourquoi il lui arrive de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller gratter quelques mots ou calculs sur le carnet qu'il ramène tous les soirs avec lui. Pour éviter de le voir parcourir les couloirs dans une tenue peu appropriée (car quand il a une intuition, Hank ne veut pas perdre de temps et oublie parfois ses vêtements en route), Charles lui a fait installer dans leur chambre une simple table en noyer et une chaise assortie dont l'assise en cuir demeure agréable sous la peau nue du scientifique.

Cette nuit, Hank dessine un plan pour perfectionner le jet afin de renforcer sa pénétration dans l'air et d'augmenter sa vitesse. Des frissons recouvrent son corps nu mais il n'en a que pour quelques minutes. Le temps de calculer la circonférence de ce réacteur et il retournera dans les bras si accueillants de Charles. Il devrait penser à enfiler quelque chose quand il s'endort. Mais Charles ne lui en laisse jamais le temps et, de toutes façons, il préfère quand Hank reste dans le plus simple appareil quand il le prend contre lui. Charles a des plaisirs simples. Et comme souvent, il suffit à Hank de prononcer mentalement le nom de son amant pour que celui-ci apparaisse.

"Tu penses à moi trop fort." murmure le télépathe dans son oreille avant de frotter son nez dans le cou de Hank et d'y déposer de légers baisers. "Reviens au lit, s'il te plaît."

"Juste une minute, d'accord ? Le temps de finir."

"Tu dis toujours ça…"

Charles semble bouder et, Hank tourne la tête afin de rencontrer les lèvres chaudes et délicates de son amant qui l'embrasse doucement. Il s'écarte légèrement et sourit en voyant les traces de sommeil qui n'ont pas quitté le visage du professeur, ces yeux bleus vifs à la lumière du jour mais qui sont à l'instant cachés par des paupières lourdes. Il embrasse une nouvelle fois son aîné et revient à ses calculs tandis que Charles se resserre encore dans son dos, retrouvant sa position initiale.

"Va te coucher, Charles. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je te le promets. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de te rendormir que je serai déjà là."

"Si c'est pour quelques minutes, je peux rester avec toi."

Les yeux fermés, la respiration apaisée, Charles enlace Hank qui se concentre afin de finir vite. Les doigts du télépathe passent sur sa poitrine et effleurent un téton. Ça fait sourire Hank mais il lui en faudrait plus pour se détourner. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Charles continue, caresse doucement la peau qui s'étend sous ses doigts comme il le ferait s'ils étaient au lit pour les bercer tous les deux. Parfois, sa bouche dépose un baiser tendre dans la nuque de Hank, démonstration de l'amour qui les lie. Ses mains descendent encore jusqu'à trouver le sexe de Hank. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour, toujours aussi délicatement.

"Charles. Laisse-moi juste une minute."

"Je t'en donne même deux."

Le professeur se redresse et, après avoir embrassé le front de son amant, se met à genoux et passe sous le bureau, entre les jambes qui se sont automatiquement ouvertes pour l'accueillir. La table est haute et Charles n'est pas si grand. Ses cheveux longs chatouillent la cuisse de Hank alors que Charles commence à lécher sa hampe qui durcit. Un gémissement de plaisir remplace le bruit d'une mine de carbone contre le papier.

"S'il te plaît, Charles…"

"Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je veux que tu continues, Hank."

Les yeux du professeur sont encore clos et, à présent, la seule couleur que voit Hank à la faible lueur de la lampe de bureau est cette langue rosée qui sort et se déplace contre son sexe, lui procurant de délicieux tourments. Charles porte deux doigts à sa tempe.

' _Je veux t'entendre réfléchir.'_

 _'Je ne sais pas si je peux…'_

 _'Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu es si intelligent, Hank._ '

Et Hank gémit alors que son amant le prend dans sa bouche. Il a toujours eu du mal avec les compliments. Adolescent, il ne croyait pas les personnes qui se rapprochaient de lui en le flattant, sachant très bien qu'elles ne voulaient que de l'aide pour leurs devoirs. Alors, il s'est protégé, a travaillé dur pour devenir le scientifique qu'il est aujourd'hui, un peu nerd et débordant d'idées souvent irréalisables. Sa rencontre avec Charles a donc été plus que surprenante : il est la seule personne que Hank croit quand il lui dit qu'il est intelligent, beau ou adorable. Il aime les compliments de Charles au moins autant qu'il aime ces lèvres délicates autour de son sexe.

Il se concentre sur les chiffre qu'il a posés sur le papier. Sa main vient seule s'accrocher aux cheveux de Charles qui creuse ses joues et aspire son membre un peu plus dans sa bouche. Il rate sa virgule et les poils sur ses jambes se soulèvent lorsqu'un frisson le secoue à cause des doigts légers du télépathe sur ses testicules. Lorsqu'il trace le schéma du réacteur dans un ultime effort, la langue de son amant joue avec son gland, retraçant son méat et il entend le gémissement que son homme pousse en goûtant quelques gouttes de _precome_. Il tremble, la tâche lui paraît impossible, Charles doit le comprendre car il sent ses mains chercher à l'apaiser par des caresses douces sur ses cuisses alors qu'il essaie de trouver la solution à la dernière équation. Mais comment ? Comment faire de simples calculs alors que le monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de Charles Xavier et de sa bouche si douée ?

Hank pousse un râle et se laisse tomber en arrière contre le dossier. Le cuir de son siège lui tient chaud, il serre un peu plus les mèches brunes dans sa main gauche et s'accroche à l'accoudoir à sa droite. Et il regarde le spectacle obscène et adorable d'un Charles, pas tout à fait réveillé, le suçant avec assiduité. Le professeur fait ça comme il fait tout, avec une envie non feinte, s'attardant sur chaque veine, chaque morceau de peau qu'il peut toucher de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Désormais, le scientifique se concentre - parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux - sur les mouvements de son amant, sur les sensations de bien-être, de plaisir que celui-ci lui procure et c'est dans cela qu'il trouve toutes les solutions. Parce que Charles est son tout et qu'aucune invention ne pourra jamais l'égaler.

Alors, dans cette heure entre chien et loup, où rien n'est vraiment défini et où tout se confond, Hank jouit en de longs jets que le professeur accueille entre ses lèvres comme la plus belle des récompenses. Il perd son souffle pendant quelques instants avant que le monde ne retrouve ses formes. Il attrape la main de Charles qui s'est déplacée jusqu'à son coeur et embrasse les phalanges. Il sent sa propre odeur musquée sur les doigts de son amant et ça a quelque chose de tellement animal, comme s'il avait marqué son territoire que ça le fait rire.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? " Charles ronronne, sa joue frottant contre la cuisse du plus jeune.

"Rien. Une bêtise. Je te ramène au lit."

La tête du télépathe se relève et se yeux s'ouvrent enfin, brillants, deux phares azur dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Hank s'écarte, tire son compagnon sur ses jambes et, tous les deux accrochés l'un à l'autre tanguent jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulent sans aucune grâce. Charles s'installe sur le dos et le prend dans ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps pour qu'ils se touchent en tous points. Son nez retrouve son cou puis, dans un bâillement sonore, Charles se rendort aussi facilement que ça.

Hank pose ses lunettes sur le chevet et entrelace leur doigts. La lampe est toujours éclairée sur le bureau et l'aube commence à poindre à travers les rideaux qu'ils ont oubliés de fermer en se couchant. Il va devoir se lever bientôt mais pour l'heure qu'il lui reste, il sait qu'aucune idée ne le dérangera dans son sommeil.


	3. Les idées noires des nuits blanches

**Note** : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA NALOU ! Il est tout chaud et tout beau, j'espère que ça te plaira *des tonnes de coeurs sur toi*

J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi qui passez par là. N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques mots en commentaires, c'est notre seule récompense.

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture.

 **Rating** : **M** PASKON CHANGE PAS.

 **Bêta** : mon Capitaine à la douce chevelure rousse et soyeuse, SomeCoolName.

* * *

Cela fait des années que le printemps n'a pas été aussi chaud. Les derniers flocons tombés, le soleil a réchauffé la terre et les fleurs ont poussé, inondant le jardin de couleurs étonnantes qui font sourire Hank chaque fois qu'il ouvre ses volets. Charles, lui, les regarde tristement, semble voir dans ce sacre avancé du printemps, une source de joie qu'il ne pourra plus atteindre car rouler sur les gazons en fleurs, ça n'a aucun charme, Hank.

Hank vérifie une dernière fois que la porte d'entrée est fermée puis monte à son tour pour se coucher. Son polo lui colle à la peau. Il a chaud et pense à la douche qu'il va prendre avant de se glisser dans ses draps propres de ce matin. Mais avant, il se dirige dans le couloir de gauche, passe les chambres des nouveaux professeurs engagés à la rentrée et, voyant le filet de lumière qui sort de sous la porte de Charles, il frappe deux coups avant d'entrer.

Charles est face à la fenêtre grande ouverte, dans son fauteuil. Son coude repose sur l'accoudoir et sa main passe et repasse sur ses joues qu'il n'a pas rasées depuis deux jours. Hank s'approche et voit le regard mélancolique perdu dans la nuit noire. Avant, le professeur aurait ri de paraître aussi cliché, héros romantique aux grands yeux bleus qui se languit de ses jambes et d'un amour perdu. Aujourd'hui, Charles soupire et lève à peine les coins de ses lèvres dans une mince tentative de sourire lorsque le scientifique pose une main sur son épaule.

"Vous allez bien, professeur ?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, la chaleur est étouffante ce soir. J'essayais de prendre l'air."

"Vu qu'il n'y a aucun brin de vent, c'est un peu raté." essaye Hank avec une moue contrite. "J'allais prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir… Peut-être que si je vous faisais couler un bain, ça irait mieux ?"

"C'est ta solution à tout, en ce moment." Charles ricane et Hank a l'impression d'avoir gagné une première bataille. "À croire que tu aimes me porter dans cette fichue baignoire."

Le scientifique rit et se place derrière le fauteuil pour pousser Charles dans la salle de bain - et ça lui permet également de cacher la rougeur qui a envahi ses joues. Hank aime s'occuper du professeur, il aime être celui que ce dernier appelle quand il a besoin, celui à qui Charles fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui sans pitié aucune. Car Hank n'a jamais ressenti de la pitié ou de la compassion pour Charles, au contraire. Il l'admire encore plus et c'est pour cela qu'il fera tout pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la dépression qui le menace à mesure que le temps passe. Charles mérite d'être heureux et Hank ferait tout pour lui.

Il allume le plafonnier et revient face à Charles qui a déjà commencé à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama. Suivant une routine bien établie, les robinets sont ouverts, réglés à la température idéale puis Hank s'occupe du pantalon en flanelle, une jambe après l'autre, détournant le regard lorsque l'intimité du professeur se retrouve à l'air libre. Il attend que la baignoire soit remplie aux deux tiers avant d'arrêter l'eau et de porter Charles qui met d'abord son bras autour des épaules de Hank puis se relève légèrement afin que l'autre homme puisse passer son bras sous ses jambes et le plaquer contre son torse. Enfin, délicatement, Hank le dépose dans l'eau claire. Normalement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il quitte la pièce et range la chambre du télépathe pendant que celui-ci se lave. Mais ce soir, Hank a le sentiment bien ancré en lui qu'il ne peut - doit - pas laisser Charles seul. Alors, il récupère un gant de toilette gris dans l'étagère derrière la porte et se met à genoux sur le carrelage.

"Je peux ?" Hank demande en montrant le gant au professeur qui hoche la tête une fois en lui passant le savon.

"Si tu veux jouer à l'infirmière…"

Hank lève les yeux au ciel et mouille le gant dans l'eau de la baignoire avant de le frotter avec le savon. Il commence par le dos, passe sur la peau blanche parsemée de taches de rousseur. Une odeur de jasmin embaume l'air autour d'eux.

"Vous savez que les jasmins sont fleurs ? Il est pourtant tôt... On pourrait aller les voir demain si vous voulez. Ça ferait une belle promenade."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la conversation, Hank. Le silence me convient bien aussi."

"Ma conversation vous ennuie ?" Hank essaie de ne pas paraître déçu et se recentre sur le gant contre la peau de Charles.

"Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te forces à la faire si tu n'en as pas envie." La moue gênée que lui adresse Charles, accompagnée par ses yeux bleus tendres, font que Hank lui pardonne immédiatement. Comme d'habitude.

Le scientifique acquiesce. Il pousse le professeur en avant et s'attarde sur les épaules de Charles sont puissantes, assez pour porter le monde. Chaque muscle se dessine subtilement, comme pour être vu et admiré par un amant qui en prendrait la peine, et se distingue sous une constellation de grains de beauté et de taches de rousseur que Hank s'amuse à relier entre eux. Et au centre, la colonne vertébrale, qui a pourtant subi l'attaque de la balle déviée par Erik, est la ligne de symétrie de cette perfection. Profitant de la position du professeur, Hank se relève et s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire. La main sur le pommeau de douche, il rallume le robinet.

"Je vais vous laver les cheveux."

Dire cela à voix haute a quelque chose d'obscène, Hank ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il expliquait à une salle comble chacun de ses fantasmes, dévoilait ce que renferment ses rêves. Secouant la tête, il commence à mouiller les cheveux de Charles qui deviennent plus foncés à mesure qu'ils se gorgent d'eau. Ils sont longs, Charles ne veut pas les couper. Ils lui donnent un air négligé qui lui va bien - enfin, selon Hank. Doucement, il passe la main entre les mèches, vérifiant qu'elles sont bien toutes humides avant de tendre le jet au professeur.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez me tenir ça, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Avec plaisir." Charles n'a pas tourné la tête mais son ton sans vie a suffit à faire frissonner Hank malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a proposé son aide, il sent qu'il joue à un jeu dangereux. Et le pire, c'est que ça semble leur convenir. À tous les deux.

Hank se penche afin d'atteindre la bouteille de shampoing qu'il presse contre sa paume. De son autre main, il ramène Charles vers lui, l'obligeant à conserver la tête baissée. Puis, avec des gestes lents, il masse le cuir chevelu. Hank essayer de se persuader qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que ce qu'il faut ce qu'il est en train de faire. Que c'est juste pour aider Charles qui avait l'air particulièrement mélancolique aujourd'hui. Que glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Charles à cet instant ne lui procure vraiment aucune envie. Que les petits bruits de plaisir de Charles ne lui font rien, absolument rien. Hank a toujours été très fort pour se mentir à lui-même. Alors, il continue son massage, entremêle ses doigts et les mèches brunes, les couleurs se fondant et formant un beau tableau. Il descend ses mains vers la nuque, passe son pouce sur les cervicales, suivant la colonne vertébrale, détendant les noeuds qu'il sent sous ses doigts.

"Exactement comme ça." ronronne Charles.

La voix fait sortir Hank de sa transe. Il relève vivement les mains, la respiration courte. Même à travers la buée qui couvre ses lunettes, la vision de Charles penché en avant, les cheveux et le dos couverts d'arabesques formées par la mousse demeure exceptionnelle. Il tousse pour se redonner contenance et tapote l'épaule du professeur qui comprend et lui rend le jet d'eau. Il rince la tête, le dos, vérifie que tout le savon est bien parti avant d'arrêter l'eau. Il se pose à nouveau au sol.

"Je continue ?"

Le professeur tourne légèrement sa tête et sourit, de ce sourire particulier, celui délicat qui reste discret mais qui pourrait éclairer la demeure entière.

"C'est toi qui choisis, Hank."

Alors, il se décale et vient prendre la main que Charles a posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Pendant que celui-ci se rallonge dans l'eau, Hank lave les doigts longs et élégants, passe entre, chatouillant la peau fine. Charles souffle alors que le scientifique s'attarde sur la paume puis remonte jusqu'au poignet. Le geste est sensuel, Hank le sait. Et, inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'il cherche. Son attirance pour Charles, il la cache derrière sa timidité, ses gestes maladroits et son dévouement à toute épreuve. Mais maintenant, dans la salle de bain du professeur qui se trouve nu dans l'eau, les yeux fermés et qui ne retient aucun des gémissements que Hank - Hank - provoque, il ne trouve pas le moyen de dissimuler ses sentiments. Il lâche le gant et récupère le savon. Ce sont désormais ses doigts qui remontent le long du bras menu du professeur.

"Parfait." Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais il explose les tympans de Hank qui poursuit son geste.

Il fait rouler les muscles sous ses doigts, érafle doucement la peau laiteuse. Se redressant, il se plie au-dessus de la baignoire afin de passer au torse. Il laisse le savon former des nuages de mousse sur les pectoraux, entre les tétons. Ses mains entrent dans l'eau pour continuer à suivre son exploration du buste de Charles. Le savon coule au fond de la baignoire lorsque les mains d'Hank découvrent la dureté des abdominaux du professeur. Il retrace les lignes qu'il sent sous ses doigts, caresse et ne lave plus. Le scientifique essaie de ne pas penser au sexe durci qui tape contre son poignet quand il arrive sous le nombril et suit les poils bruns qui se perdent plus bas. Son geste s'arrête et Hank hésite une, deux, trois secondes. Jamais il n'osera.

"Si tu veux le faire, fais-le."

Hank se redresse, s'assoit sur ses talons et croise de nouveau le regard acéré de l'autre homme. Le problème est limpide, la solution beaucoup moins. Une main se pose sur sa joue, caresse délicatement son visage. Il fixe Charles et son souffle se raccourcit encore. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le professeur s'avance vers lui. L'eau clapote contre l'émail de la baignoire mais Hank n'entend que son coeur battre fort dans un bruit assourdissant. Charles doit l'entendre lui aussi, c'est évident. À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Charles s'arrête et Hank comprend. Il lui laisse le choix, il a toujours eu le choix.

Le baiser est éclatant. Il le prend aux tripes, couvre sa peau de chair de poule et éteint sa conscience. Il a à l'esprit seulement Charles et la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de cette langue qui demande le passage dans sa bouche et qui l'emplit ensuite du plus grand des plaisirs. Les deux mains de Charles sont à présent sur ses joues, le maintiennent et heureusement car Hank a l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre de désirs. Charles est son ancre, il ne le laissera jamais tomber et le raccrochera au monde réel.

Enfin, ils s'écartent et l'air remplit à nouveau ses poumons. Hank sourit, les joues rougies, les lunettes de travers. Charles lui rend avant de récupérer ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, tirant le jeune homme dans l'eau avec lui.

"On va en mettre partout." rit Hank en entrant dans la baignoire, tout habillé.

"Et c'est tout ce qui te dérange ?"

Hank secoue la tête et recommence son exploration de la bouche de Charles. L'eau refroidie et s'étale sur le sol, inondant la salle de bain. Mais les deux hommes étroitement enlacés ne s'en soucient absolument pas comme ils ne pensent plus à aller dormir ou à la mélancolie qui a pu les animer.


End file.
